The Monster Inside My Head
by KazeKunoichi
Summary: Pinkie Pie wakes up one morning after a huge party with her friends to find that Pinkamena wants to come out and play. Will Pinkie Pie be able to keep her dark side under control, or will she lose herself?


Disclaimer: In this fanfic the characters will be portrayed as humans. I do not own these characters. They belong to Lauren Faust and Hasbro.

"The Monster Inside My Head"

Pinkie Pie groggily opened one eye after feeling a tug at her bright pink locks. She couldn't see the cause of the pulling and rolled over, yawning as she did. However the tugging continued with a discernable weight on the end of her curls. Her blue eyes shot open and she came face to face with the big purple eyes of her pet alligator, Gummy. He had been tugging away at her hair and when she rolled over she had taken him with it.

Her eyes got even bigger and her trademark grin spread across her face. "Oh, Gummy that was just you trying to wake me up!" Pinkie sat up and stretched her limbs out while Gummy dangled from her curls still chomping on the pink strands. She jumped out of bed and spun around cheering. "Wheeeeeee!" She said as Gummy flew from her hair landing with a thump on her bed.

"That was some party last night huh Gummy?" She finally said when she had stopped spinning. The small alligator just blinked his large eyes out of sync at her. "I know I still can't believe I ate all of that cake all by myself! Rainbow Dash said I couldn't but I did!" She stuck out her belly and rubbed it. "I showed her didn't I?" Pinkie grinned and scooped Gummy up into her arms. "Speaking of Rainbow Dash I wonder if she and my other friends are still asleep too."

Cheerily Pinkie skipped out to the main room of her flat above Sugar Cube Corner. She could already smell the sweet treats being made on the floor below. "Hey party people!" She cried happily only to have her face fall. Her five friends were nowhere to be seen. The blankets and pillows that they had used to sleep overnight were neatly folded and stacked by the window. "They're gone already." Pinkie set Gummy down who quickly trotted away to play with his favorite ball of yarn. She suddenly perked back up when she looked at the clock. "Well no wonder," She said. "It's already three in the afternoon! I'm just a big sleepy head." Humming happily she skipped over to the window to collect the pile of bedding and put it away.

"Pinkie Pie…"

She suddenly stopped as she heard a familiar voice whisper her name. Pinkie's hands started to shake and her heart skipped a beat. It was just her imagination. It had to be.

"Pinkie Pie..." The whisper said again.

The bedding fell from her quivering hands landing in a disarrayed pile at her feet. Her usual grin was replaced with a tight line and her eyes went wide. She tried to control her breathing, which had become erratic along with her heartbeat. "No no no no no," She said softly to her self. "I didn't hear that." Pinkie Pie placed her hands over her ears.

"You know you can't shut me out that way."

Pinkie jumped at the sound of that voice again. She started looking all around to try and find the source of that voice.

"Pinkie Pie can I come out and play?"

Pinkie Pie was shaking even harder now. She was now stumbling around in a circle looking everywhere for that voice. "Where are you?" Even her voice was trembling now.

"I'm right here!"

Pinkie suddenly stopped spinning. She looked right in front of her and came face to face with her reflection in the large mirror on the wall. Her blue eyes squinted questioningly as she walked forward to stand in the mirror properly. Mirror Pinkie Pie squinted back at her until Pinkie reached out a trembling hand to touch the glass and suddenly she was looking at a nightmare.

"Boo! Did you miss me?" Her reflection said, or rather it wasn't Pinkie Pie in the mirror anymore. The girl in the mirror had stock straight pink hair to Pinkie's big, bouncy curls and was wearing a black Amish style dress with a white apron. It was Pinkamena Diane Pie, the twisted side of her that dwelled in the deep recesses of her mind.

"No!" Pinkie Pie jumped back. "You… you're not real." She said quickly shaking her head.

Her reflection's eyes, the same blue as Pinkie's, got wide and teary. She put her hands to her chest. "That hurts Pinkie Pie." She said softly. Suddenly she flinched and brought her hands away from her body. "See? My heart's bleeding for you." She held out her palms and Pinkie Pie could see the fresh red blood on them. Pinkie squeaked and jumped again. Her reflection laughed, her blue eyes turning cold and steely. "What's the matter Pinkie Pie? Don't like the color red?" She dragged her bloody hands down the mirror, leaving wet red streaks in her wake. She continued to giggle madly with a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat painted on her face.

Still trembling Pinkie Pie stood up and faced Pinkamena. "Why are you here?"

"I told you." She stopped giggling and the smile fell from her face. "I want to come out and play… with your friends."

Pinkie was horrified. Her whole body was shaking so hard she swore if she was a skeleton she would have fallen to pieces. And not even that visual could bring a smile to her face now when usually she'd be rolling on the ground from such a silly thing. No not now, this was no laughing matter. "No. Never." She shook her head. "Y… you shouldn't even be here."

"That's just it Pinkie Pie!" Pinkamena suddenly barked. "You can't get rid of me! And you can't keep me trapped in here forever!" She slammed her fists against the glass of the mirror.

"Oh yes I can get rid of you!" Pinkie shouted back at the mirror. "Watch me!" She closed her eyes tight and put her fists to her temples. "You're not real, you're not real, you're not real," She chanted over and over again. She stopped and grinned before looking back at the mirror. Her face suddenly crumbled as she met Pinkamena's eyes again. She was looking rather bored with her cheek resting in her hand, one brow cocked at Pinkie's display.

"See?" Pinkamena grinned her Cheshire Cat grin again. "I'm still here." She said in a sing-song voice.

"No!" Pinkie screeched. Clamping her eyes shut she put her fists to her temples again and pounded on her head. "No, no, no, no, no…"

"Sure just keep that up and maybe I can get out faster if you crack your head open." Pinkamena said smartly.

"What? No!" Pinkie Pie suddenly stopped hitting her head and stared horrified at her reflection.

Pinkamena just snickered wickedly. Shaking her head she said. "It doesn't work that way either Pinkie Pie. That's the other problem, I can't get out unless you let me out." She stopped laughing and glared daggers at Pinkie. "And I want out now." She said darkly.

"I said no, Pinkamena!" Pinkie Pie tried to stop her shaking and stand up to her reflection but failed.

"Oh come on!" Pinkamena smashed her fists on the mirror again. "I'm going crazy," She paused and shrugged briefly. "Well crazier, in here! I need to get out! I want to see the fear in their eyes when I cut them open. I want to feel the skin give way under my knife. I need to feel fresh blood on my hands, that isn't my own. I want to make river of blood flow right through the center of Ponyville!" She grinned that maniacal grin again. "But I need you to let me out first Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie Pie's hands were clamped over her mouth and she was shaking her head slowly from side to side. Tears fell from her eyes and she said. "I…I can't. I won't let you out. You… you'll hurt the people I care about, you'll hurt my friends and you-"

"What friends?" Pinkamena suddenly cut her off. She slammed her hands on the glass again. "Those so called friends who refused to come to your party, avoided you, and then lied about it?" She sneered. "Some friends."

"That was just a misunderstanding." Pinkie knew that was true and her friends had been devising a surprise party for her but still her voice shook as she spoke to Pinkamena. "They were just-"

"Just what?" Pinkamena snapped. "Bottom line is they lied to you and you hate liars, I know you do. They drove us mad, didn't they? If I had only gotten a few more minutes with that rainbow one, if she had pushed me any farther then I would have-"

"You leave Rainbow Dash out of this!" Pinkie was the one to do the cutting off this time. "She is my friend and I won't have you threatening her!"

"Well I've got news for you Pinkie Pie," Her reflection gained such an edge to her voice Pinkie swore her words cut her open like a knife. "Just the fact that you are friends with her is enough to threaten her life!" She paused and grinned. Her cold eyes met Pinkie's tear filled ones. "You know you like it too Pinkie Pie. Otherwise why would I be here? There is obviously some secret part of you that wants to kill just for the fun of it." She gestured to herself. "We could make it rain blood on this town and turn their guts into confetti, make balloons out of their skin." Pinkamena continued. "We could throw the biggest party Ponyville has ever seen, you just have to let me out of here." Her tone was almost pleading now.

Pinkie Pie shook her head again starting slowly and then shaking faster and faster. She clamped her hands over her ears. "No, no, no! I won't let you hurt anyone ever again! I'm never letting you out because you ARE NOT REAL!" She screamed. "I'm done fighting with myself in the mirror! This is over!" Pinkie Pie turned and walked away from the mirror but was stopped by a cold hand that covered her eyes and pulled her head back.

"That's what you think." Pinkamena whispered menacingly in her ear.

Pinkie Pie's breathing turned into shallow gasps and she was trembling even harder than ever before. How could this happen? Pinkamena was here physically? But that was impossible. No she must be hallucinating. She thought rapidly. Calm down Pinkie Pie, stay calm she told herself. Her heart was beating so fast Pinkie thought she might pass out and she was sure Pinkamena could hear it.

"Face it Pinkie Pie I'll always be here and I will get out again." Pinkamena continued, her breath on Pinkie Pie's neck instantly sent a shiver down her spine. "It may not be today or tomorrow, but rest assured I will get out. I'll just have to be more patient. I'll bide my time pacing in the back of your head waiting for the right moment, like a predator stalking their prey."

Pinkie Pie still struggled to keep her breathing even but managed to say the only thing that came to her panic stricken mind. "You… you can't hurt me."

"Oh really?" Pinkamena said skeptically. Pinkie Pie felt her move and suddenly felt the cold metal of a long blade touch her cheek. She struggled to keep from moving and causing the blade to cut into her skin. Pinkamena slowly dragged the knife from Pinkie's cheek to her throat. She savored every small twitch and tremble that wracked Pinkie Pie's body. She gently pressed the knife to Pinkie's skin causing her to gasp in pain. Finally Pinkamena said with a grin, "Let's test that theory."

Pinkie Pie braced herself for the pain and gathered what little air she could for the scream that would no doubt be cut off by the knife slicing through her throat.

"Pinkie Pie!" Rainbow Dash's voice cut through her panicked state.

Pinkie Pie's eyes shot open. She was in her flat in Sugar Cube Corner standing in the middle of the room with her head tipped back as if someone was going to slit her throat. Just like Pinkamena just was. Pinkie's knees suddenly gave out and she fell into a heap on the floor. Tears still leaked from her eyes and she was covered in a cold sweat. She buried her face in her shaking hands and sobbed.

"Pinkie Pie! Are you awake?" Rainbow Dash called again even louder than before.

Pinkie stood back up and rushed to the mirror. Looking into the glass she saw herself just as she should be. A young girl with big blue eyes, bright pink hair in a mess of curls wearing festive pink and pastel colors. She smiled at her reflection with a relieved sob. She ran over to the window just as Rainbow Dash called out again.

"PINKIE PIE!" The rainbow haired girl had her fingerless gloved hands together and was calling at top volume through them at Pinkie's window. Pinkie Pie opened her window shutter just in time to see Fluttershy pull the neck of her yellow turtleneck sweater dress over her cheeks. Pinkie could still see that she was blushing though.

"Rainbow Dash," The mousey girl said quietly to her friend. "You didn't have to yell so loudly."

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy," Pinkie Pie shouted down to them. "It's you guys!"

"There you are," Dash shoved her hands into the pockets of her aviator jacket. "We've been calling you for like an hour."

"But it's only been ten minutes." Fluttershy said while readjusting her turtleneck collar.

"Whatever." Dash dismissed this fact. "Anyway, we're sorry for cutting out early this morning. We all had stuff to do earlier and we didn't want to wake you." She told Pinkie Pie.

"Oh…" Pinkie Pie replied.

Fluttershy nodded. "You were sleeping so peacefully we couldn't bear to wake you."

Dash laughed. "Oh sure if you call snoring louder than an elephant with a cold peaceful."

Pinkie Pie laughed along with her two friends. "So what's up Dash?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," Dash replied. "We're going to Sweet Apple Acres and we came to pick you up."

Fluttershy nodded again and smiled. "Applejack has come up with some new apple treats to sell and-"

"And," Rainbow Dash interrupted. "Who else in all of Equestria would make a better taste tester than you?"

Pinkie Pie's signature smile broke across her face. "No one that's who!"

"So come on already. We're gonna be late." Dash waved her down.

"We are going to meet Twilight and Rarity on the way there too." Fluttershy added.

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly. "Okie dokie lokie! I'll be right down!" She closed the shutter and rushed into her bedroom and grabbed her pink shoes. Hopping up and down on one foot she managed to get one shoe on before tumbling to the floor. She giggled as she walked past the discarded pile of bedding where Gummy was currently snuggling. "I'll be home later Gummy. Don't wait up for me." She said in a cheerful voice. Pinkie Pie picked up her other shoe where it had fallen and slipped it on her foot.

"You can't keep me locked away forever Pinkie Pie." Pinkie froze and looked over her shoulder at the mirror. Once again she saw Pinkamena staring back. "It's only a matter of time." Pinkamena produced the same knife from before and tipped it back and forth like a pendulum. "Tick, tock, tick, tock…" She repeated softly.

Pinkie Pie turned away from the mirror and went down the stairwell. On the first floor she stood tall, took a deep breath and put her trademark grin back on her face. She plowed through the front door of the sweet shop and embraced her two friends. They greeted her in return and started walking toward the end of town, where Sweet Apple acres lay. While giggling and chatting with her best friends Pinkie Pie couldn't help but think of Pinkamena's words with worry in her heart.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock…"


End file.
